


all i want for christmas is you

by stringsinmelody



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, some christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: Isak and Even enjoy their first Christmas together with their baby.





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny fluffy oneshot that will hopefully get some of you in the holiday spirit :)

It was a snowy December this year in Oslo, the snow leaving a blanket of white throughout the streets and on top of buildings and houses. 

Even had been excited the day when the first layer of snow had touched the ground in early November. Racing home after work to bundle up Georg in his warmest outerwear. _Isak, this is his first snow! We need to document this!_

They had only spent a total of ten minutes outside before Isak was rushing Even inside with Georg firmly pressed to his chest, worried their baby might catch a cold when his soft cheeks and tiny nose had started turning a strong shade of pink. He did not want to have a sick baby for the holidays.

No sir.

Isak’s hands were cold, the heat from the coffee a warm welcome as it seeped into his fingertips. He blew on the warm liquid, his eyes feeling slightly heavy. It was eight o'clock in the morning and they had a Christmas party to host this afternoon, so Isak couldn’t afford to be sleepy today. Although having a baby made that task practically impossible to maintain. Georg was a fussy baby. He liked his milk extra warm and whined if neither Isak nor Even cuddled him to sleep. And maybe that was Isak’s fault. He’d gotten Georg accustomed to Isak’s soft voice and strong arms lulling him to sleep. He always looked so soft and peaceful, long blond eyelashes fluttering, his tiny lips still puckered into an ‘o’ even after Isak had put the bottle aside in the nightstand.

“Someone’s fully burped and ready to open presents.” exclaimed Even, bouncing a giggly Georg in his lap so he walked toward his husband. Georg was wearing a festive babygro, small reindeer and pine trees standing out against the red fleece, _my first christmas!_ printed across his tummy. It was an early present from Sana. 

Isak set his mug on the small table and smiled. “My baby boy!” 

Even was holding Georg by his tummy as he placed him into Isak’s arms airplane style. Their baby laughed in excitement, loving his Pappa’s animated noises as he snuggled into his daddy’s warm embrace. “Were you a good boy for Pappa?” He smoothed back Georg’s wispy blond hair, pressing his baby cheeks together with his palms and giving him a soft peck on the lips. Isak kissed Georg’s soft cheek as he adjusted him on his lap. “Did he drink all of his milk?”

“Every last drop.” Even nodded.

“Before we start, we need to take a picture of Georg in his onesie. Sana requested photo evidence of Georg wearing his present.” She had tried to be chill about it when she’d made the request to Isak, but Isak knew how much she adored Georg. Her eyes would light up whenever Georg giggled at Yousef’s silly faces.

Even got his phone out and took pictures of Georg in his onesie, Isak occasionally tickling his sides to make his baby giggle. 

They spent most of the early morning opening presents. Magnus has given Isak a world’s _#1 dad_ mug, and Eva gifted Even a _hot dad_ apron. Eskild thought it would be funny to gift Isak a pair of cotton panties with the words _santa baby_ written on the back. Their parents had only gifted them baby related things, apparently too smitten with their grandchild to realize they had children of their own. Isak couldn’t really fault them for that, one look at Georg and he’d buy all the teddy bears in the world if it made his baby happy.

Even handed Isak another present. “This one is for Georg.” Upon hearing his name, Georg perked up his little head and shrieked, stuffing his fist into his mouth. 

“You hear that baby? This is from your Pappa!” Isak said excitedly, kissing Georg’s soft blond hair. Georg gurgled, looking up at Isak with curious blue eyes, a small pool of drool sitting on his chin. 

Isak secured his baby closer to his chest as he began tearing at a corner of the present. It was a book. The drawings clearly hand drawn by Even himself, and with every page he turned, his heart swelled more and more.

“This is the story of Isak, the Prince of Norway,” Isak read aloud. There was a small boy illustrated on the page sitting in a castle, wearing an emerald green tunic and gold crown atop his blond curls. Isak looked up at Even who was giving him the most beaming smile. “Baby this is so beautiful, come here.”

Isak pressed his lips to Even’s, allowing his love for his husband to seep into the kiss. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. _What did I ever do to deserve such a thoughtful and kind man?_ “I love it.” Isak whispered, gently rubbing his nose with Even’s. “And I’m sure Georgie will love it too. Once he’s old enough for bedtime stories.”

Even laughed. “I can’t wait until he gets that big.”

“Well now I feel like shit.” Isak pouted. “I only bought you a toaster because our old one broke last month.”

“Baby,” Even stoked his thumb across Isak’s cheek. “The thing I care about the most is you and Georg. Presents or no presents, the most important thing to me is being with my boys.”

Georg whined, clearly trying to get the attention of at least one of his dad’s.

“Oh, baby no!” Even yelped when he noticed Georg had Eskild’s present stuffed in his mouth, saliva soaking through the underwear.

Even pinched his chubby baby cheek before reaching down the couch to fetch a burp cloth to wipe away all the drool collecting down Georg’s chin.

Moments later they were in the kitchen, Even whisking pancake batter with Isak gently twirling Gorge in his arms, slowly swaying to the Christmas music playing from the speakers.

“I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,” Isak sung, gently rubbing his nose with Georg’s to make his baby smile. Georg’s big blue eyes were gleaming, giving his daddy all his attention. “Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day.” Georg smelled like the organic body wash Even bought him last week at the supermarket, of lavender and chamomile. Those were - according to Even and multiple baby blogs - soothing scents that helped babies go to sleep faster. It was becoming one of Isak’s favorite smells. 

“Are you sniffing our baby?” Even inquired, trying to suppress the laugh evident in his voice. He was stacking pancakes in a plate, sprinkling freshly cut berries in one corner.

Isak gave Even a sheepish smile, and nodded. There was no point in hiding it. “Is breakfast almost ready?”

Even gave him a gentle smile and a soft nod. “Almost.”

Later that afternoon their house was roaring with activity. Their closest friends and family were scattered all around the kitchen, dining and living rooms. Christmas music was playing through the speakers, a faint background noise that blended in with the sounds of laughter and joy.

Isak felt strong arms grasp him around the waist, and he felt warm breath tickle his ear. “Halla, gorgeous.”

He turned around to see Even, who was looking ever so handsome in a button down and slacks. “Hi.”

Even looked up, pointing his finger at the wreath hanging from the entryway of the hall. “Mistletoe.”

Isak rolled his eyes, unable to contain his smile when Even leaned down to kiss him. “I can’t wait to see you wear those panties tonight.”

“Even!” Isak gasped, looking from side to side to make sure no one else had hear what he just said. “I doubt that, seeing as your son drooled all over them.”

“So tomorrow night then?”

“Even!!”

The music continued playing as Isak and Even rejoined the party, hand in hand.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy holidays! <3


End file.
